


Serendipity

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful hunt, the gang goes out drinking with a newly human Castiel. Upon waking up, Dean and Castiel realize they had made a few drunken decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Sunshine

They were always happy to gank vamps. They were especially happy to have killed an entire nest, get information on Crowley, and have everyone safe and sound. They were ecstatic that Castiel was finally catching on to the human ways of hunting.

What better way to celebrate than to go out and have a few drinks?

Dean clapped his hand onto Cas's shoulder and smiled.

"Way to go man," he smiled, "proud of you!"

Cas beamed at Dean. His sapphire eyes shining in the neon lights of the hole-in-the-wall bar they were in, somewhere outside of New York.

While they stared at each other a little too long, Bobby and Sam came back to the table with a pitcher of beer, four shot glasses, and an entire bottle of Jack Daniels. There is one thing a hunter always seems to do well, and that is drink. Sam swears that if they weren't killed by monsters, they would all die of liver disease. Bobby smiled and poured a round of shots while Sam handed out the mugs of amber beer.

"To a successful hunt!", bellowed Sam.

They all clinked shots, and swallowed down the burning liquid. 

{***}

Dean woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtains. His head pounded and his stomach churned. He hadn't gotten this drunk in a long time. He knew this would be one hell of a hangover. He refused to get up yet. He was face down on a cheap motel room bed that smelled of stale cigarettes and dust. He groaned and attempted to bury his head under the pillows once more. He covered held the pillow over his head with his hands and began to get comfortable as possible. A hand slid across his waist and he started to fall back asleep.

Wait... Whose hand was on his stomach?

Dean jumped out of the hard bed, but was still tangled within the sheets. He wound up falling very ungracefully out of the bed and sprawling out on the floor. 

He heard a confused groan come from the bed above him. Was that a dude?

Before Dean could have a complete panic attack, Cas's head appeared over the edge of the bed, staring down at him. 

"Why are you on the floor.... and why do I feel like my head is splitting into two pieces?" his gravelly voice rained down.

"Why are you in my bed?" he yelled back.

Both men cringed at the elevated noise.

Dean stood up, head in his hands when he felt a breeze hit his lower body. He wrapped the sheet around him tighter, realizing he was naked. Dean sat down on the edge of the mattress and shook his head. Not only was he in bed with Cas, but he was also naked. He looked at Cas who, thankfully, had a pair of blue striped boxers on. Cas blushed and went stood from the bed, only to rush to the bathroom to throw up.

Dean got up and found his boxers and jeans while Cas wretched. He heard the toilet flush and brought Cas his white v-neck. The rest of their clothes seemed to be missing from the bedroom. Cas slumped back onto the bed and slid his hands over his stubbled jaw. 

"Why do humans drink such large amounts when such horrible implications ensue?"

"I dunno Cas," he chuckled. "Lets go find our clothes and check in on Sammy and the old man,"

Dean grabbed the room key and followed Cas out of the room, trying to ignore the fact that they had booked a room with one queen sized bed...

The two walked out of the room and found a pile of clothes neatly folded outside their room with a note on top of them. Their shoes laid next to the pile. While Cas slipped on his borrowed jeans, Dean threw on his faded black Metallica tee. Cas was lacing up his shoes while Dean read the note. It was on hotel stationary. 

_Dear Gentlemen of Room 3108,_

_Please try to abstain from stripping in the lobby. Also try to keep personal displays of affection to a minimum. However, due to your celebratory news, please enjoy your room upgrade and complementary breakfast._

_Sincerely, The Citrus Motel Staff_

Dean stared at the note for a few minutes, reading it over and over before stuffing it into his pocket. Celebratory news? What the hell could that be?

Cas's phone went vibrated in his pocket, and he read the message with squinted eyes.

"Sam says he and Bobby will meet us at breakfast,"

Dean huffed and pulled on his boots.

What the hell did they do last night?

{***}

Sam greeted them with a giant smug smile on his face while Bobby stared intently at his plate of eggs, avoiding the pair walking in. Dean walked straight to the food and filled his plate with eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon. He was about to get a cup of black coffee when he found Cas staring at the waffle maker with his head tilted to the side. Dean chuckled a bit and put down his plate.

"Want some help?"

"Yes Dean... I believe that a waffle would be beneficial, but this machine is proving a bit difficult,"

Dean just smiled and helped Cas make a perfectly golden brown waffle. They both got coffee and joined the table. They sat down and Dean put a piece of bacon in his mouth. He looked over at the former angel who was staring at his waffle. 

"Here, let me show you how it's done," he smiled.

Dean took the plate and covered the surface in butter, then poured syrup into each depression, and handed it back to Cas who just smiled at him and nodded. 

They went about eating when Sam just stared at them with an almost shocked look.

"So...." the younger sibling broke the silence, "are we going to talk about what happened or just ignore it?"

Dean looked up and took a drink of his coffee. 

Bobby looked up as though he was waiting for some wort of reaction out of the two men across from him. 

Dean stared back at Cas who looked just as confused as he did.

"What happened?" he asked

Sam started laughing then realized by the look on Dean's face that he was serious. 

"Dean...." Sam leaned in, "the wedding?"

"Who got married?" asked Cas.

Before anyone could say anything Dean spotted a ring on Cas's finger. A silver band with a single green emerald. He began to panic, looking at his own ring finger.  A matching band with a single sapphire rested on it. His head was spinning.

"Oh hell no..."

"Dean?" Cas questioned inspecting his left hand, "did we get married?"

Dean stared at his friend, the former Angel of God. He felt as though his stomach has dropped to his toes.

"Congrats!" Yelled a very giggly Sam.


	2. A Little Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have to discuss their options.

Dean couldn't even look Castiel in the eyes. 

He also couldn't finish his damn breakfast. 

Sam had been elbowed in the ribs by Bobby so he would stop laughing. The four sat in complete silence until Dean stood up and left the booth. He ran off back to the room in a hurry of rage. Sam watched as Cas's eyes followed Dean out of the room. He looked pained.

"Cas... look," Bobby started

Cas's eyes fell onto his left hand and the silver ring that newly adorned it. Sam could swear that there was a tiny smirk that danced on the edges of his thin lips.

"Dean ain't sure what's going on and he probably don't wanna hear none of the story, but I could enlighten you if you want"

Castiel looked up at the two men on the other side of the table and simply nodded. Sam sometimes wished he could tell what the former angel was thinking. His face never seemed to show many clues other than a smirk or scowl now and then. The quality would make him rock at poker.

"Well, we had all had a few too many to drink. You and Deano had been givin' each other the heart-eyes all night long. Sammy made a joke bout you havin' some feelings for the fella. You stated ever-so-clearly that you did, in fact, love the dude. Dean got all blushing and glowing and that's when we two went to get some more drinks. By the time we got back to the table, you two were attached at the lips. "

Cas seemed to raise his eyebrows, but nodded for Bobby to continue.

"Well, we joked that you two should get a room. So you did just that. You booked a motel and on the way, Sammy decided to open his big ole mouth and say 'if you love him so much why don't you just marry him'....and you idjits dragged us to a cab, brought us into God-forsaken Canada, and did just that,"

Sam watched as Castiel drank the last of his coffee, and stood.

"I am going to go speak to Dean," he mumbled, "thank you,"

{***}

Dean was laying face down on the bed when Cas found him. He approached slowly and sat on the edge as far as him as possible.

"I don't want to talk about this,"

Cas simply laid down next to him, on his back. He folded his hands across his stomach and kept a distance between them. 

"They told me everything about last night's experience,"

"And?"

"I had proclaimed my feelings for you, we kissed, and then we brought them into Canada so that we could get married,"

Dean rolled over and shot up. 

"We...."

Cas sat up slowly, meeting Dean's emerald eyes that matched the stone in his ring. He glanced at Dean's hand which was now empty. He scowled at the sight. Dean seemed to notice and crossed his arms, making sure to hide his left appendage. 

Dean could't help but notice the glimmer of sadness in Cas's eyes. 

"Dean we need to discuss this,"

"No! We don't! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Dean shouted

A deafening silence fell on the room. Dean came back and sat down next to the former angel. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through the sandy hair. 

They sat like this for what seemed like ages. 

"How was it supposed to happen?" Cas whispered.

"What?"

"You said that it was not supposed to happen like this," his rough voice stated, "how was it supposed to happen?"

Dean looked up at the blue eyed man sitting next to him. Cas wasn't running away or denying anything that happened. He was still wearing the ring for God's sake. Dean thought that maybe, just maybe, he would finally be able to be with Castiel without any worries. Part of him had always wanted this. From the moment this asshole waltzed into the barn that night, he was lost. The two had never been good at being subtle. The glances were always a bit too long, the touches a bit too soft. Dean now had a chance, and he would be damned if he was going to miss out on his own happiness.

"We were supposed to be alone and sober, for one," he joked.

Cas smiled and loosened up a bit.

"We were supposed to have an entire mushy conversation about being head-over-heels for each other," Dean explained with a sweet grin.

Suddenly Castiel's hand was covered by Dean's. Cas blushed and turned his palm up toward Dean's and interlaced his fingers throughout the human's.

"We were supposed to tell each other how we feel and be huge girls," Dean laughed.

"I am not sure how to be a girl, but I do love you Dean. The moment I laid a hand on you in Hell, I felt love," Castiel gushed.

The former angel put his hand on Dean's stubbled cheek and cupped his strong jawline. His eyes searched for an answer in the sea of green that stared back at him. As an angel, he had never felt vulnerability. He had never felt love or affection. However, as he fell and lost his Grace, he knew one thing. He loved this man. He had put him back together piece by piece and fell in love with each and every freckle that adorned him. 

Dean felt himself welling up a bit and laughed it off removing Cas's hands from him. He kissed the damaged knuckles from the previous day's hunt.

"I love you to you, angel,"

They both laughed a bit and stared at each other.

"What would happen next?" Castiel asked.

"I would have kissed-" 

Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips on his own. The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. Dean cradled Cas into his arms and kissed him as though it was the only chance he would ever get. He was urgent, yet careful. He treated the fallen angel as though he could break at any moment.

They finally broke apart because of a knock at the door. Sam and Bobby must have come to find them. He hadn't realized how long they had been back. Nearly three hours had passed by. He leaned in for another quick peck onto Cas's syrup flavored lips, and began towards the door before Cas grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"Dean...?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Does this mean we are going to remain married?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback, and prompts are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave feedback! Check out the rest of my works for more like this.


End file.
